


Comfort on the Rockport Ltd

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, I just hope you enjoy, M/M, Post-The Eleventh Hour, Pre-The Suffering Game, Rockport Ltd, idk what to really tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: "You know, last time I was on this train, I nearly died."Taako and Kravitz enjoy a nice train ride together and have some good feel times





	Comfort on the Rockport Ltd

Taako checked his watch once more, huffing softly as he continued to wait for Kravitz. It wasn’t unusual for him to be late, but their train to Neverwinter was leaving in ten minutes and they’d paid good money to seats. Okay, the Director gave Taako the tickets, considering what happened the last time he rode the Rockport Ltd. And he didn’t have the Boner Squad with him with him this time, just his boyfriend, which made him more excited to go on the train this time.

“Taako! Sorry for being so tardy,” Kravitz apologized as he stepped through his portal from the Astral Plane, bearing an apologetic smile. “Are we still able to make the train?”

“Not unless we keep blabbing for the next ten minutes,” Taako teased as he smirked at the other.

“So, I assume we should get on board?” Kravitz chuckled as he took Taako’s hand, leading him up the train platform and up the stairs into the boarding car of the train. Their tickets were then taken and Taako waved off the assistants that tried to explain the functionality of the train, telling them he’d already “been here and done that.” And he was glad they let him keep his umbrastaff again, bonus. They got comfortable in the dining car, ordering themselves a bottle of wine and some baked ham and cheese rollups and buttered parmesan crostini. 

“You know, last time I was on this train, I nearly died,” Taako commented, glancing out the window to his date. Kravitz hummed, resting his chin in his hand as he looked out the window himself, watching the scenery start to go past as the train began to pull out and letting Taako continue speaking. “If it wasn’t for the real-life murder mystery I was put through, it would’ve been a very relaxing train ride.”

“Well, you have that now,” Kravitz pointed out with a flash of a smirk towards Taako, the other returning a smile. “I think we both deserved this downtime.”

“If someone calls my stone of far speech while I’m on this train, I’m throwing it overboard,” Taako chuckled as their wine was brought to them with a pair of glasses. The waiter popped the cork of the bottle, pouring a good amount into each of their glasses and leaving the bottle on the table before he went back to his station. “Also, if this turns into another murder mystery, Taako’s out.”

Kravitz chuckled, giving a small shake of his head. “We can only hope that that doesn’t happen.” He took a small sip of his wine while Taako let out a long sigh. “Is something up?”

“I’m alright, just thinking really,” he responded as he tucked some hair behind his ear, having a drink. 

“About what?” Kravitz asked.

“It’s nothing,” Taako told him, taking a crostino after the waiter brought them and the rollups over. “You should have one of these, they’re really good!” He tried to change the subject nonchalantly by putting focus on the food. He didn’t really want to talk so publicly about what was bothering him. It wasn’t like he was going to get overly emotional about, but he didn’t want the other to ask more about it either. And it seemed like he got the memo.

Kravitz took a crostino, eyes widening a bit at its taste. “These are good, you made a good choice with these.”

“I’m a chef, I have to know my wine and food pairings. That’s like chef school 101.”

Kravitz laughed softly. “I thought that was being able to cook.”

Taako giggled a bit. “Okay, maybe its chef school 102.”

They continued with their light chitchat until their food was gone and two bottles of wine. Once they were full and a good amount buzzed, they headed to their room on the sleeper car. There was a bunkbed with well made beds but they both silently agreed they were just going to use the bottom bunk. Taako hung up his umbrastaff on a hook on the wall and put his hat over it, kicking off his shoes. When he turned back towards Kravitz, he had already poofed away his cloak and shoes.

“Show off,” Taako chuckled with a shake of his head as he plopped down on the bed, careful to mind his head on the top bunk.

“You could easily do that yourself, Taako,” Kravitz murmured with a teasing smirk on his lips, sitting beside the other and putting a hand on his knee.

Taako pretended a blush wasn’t forming on his cheeks as he pretended to look offended, putting his hand over his heart. “And burn a spell slot? I don’t think so.”

Kravtiz gave a hearty laugh and moved to lay down, beckoning Taako to follow his lead. He was laying on the side, giving the empty half of the bed a small pat. The elf shifted and moved to cuddle up with him, shivering slightly when his hands wrapped around him.

Another laugh came from Kravitz. “Cold?”

“What do you think?” Taako responded with a slight pout, moving closer to the other, despite the temperature difference. He leaned slightly into Kravitz’s touch when he began to rub his back, sighing as he relaxed.

“You sighed like that back on the diner car...” Kravitz commented, kissing Taako’s forehead. “I mean, it wasn’t as relaxed, but still. What’s going on in your mind, Taako?”

“I don’t know,” he told him, shrugging and shaking his head. Well, the best he could with it tucked under his boyfriend’s chin. “Let’s just forget about it.”

“Taako, you know you can tell me what’s wrong,” Kravitz assured him, giving his hip a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s fine, I barely remember what it was.”

“Taako…”

He sighed softly, not wanting Kravitz to press him further. “Fine… I was think about how soon stuff is going to be over.” 

Kravitz near instantly pulled back at his response, his eyes looking over Taako’s face frantically for some sort of clue for what he meant by that. “Are you not happy with us…?”

“No, no! I don’t mean us. Not at all,” Taako assured him, frowning and quickly shaking his head. He pressed a kiss to the other’s chin and cupped his face gently in one hand. “I meant about how close everything else is to being done, I guess. I mean, we’ve almost found all the Relics and I don’t know what’s going to happen to me or the Bureau when its all over. It’s been my home for like a year now. What if, after we find the last Relic, Lucretia sends us all home? I don’t exactly have a home to go back to… Before I met Merle and Magnus, I was on the road. And even after I met them, we were still on the road. Sure, being a reclaimer pays pretty well, but I don’t know if I’ll even get a home if I have to leave the Bureau. And-…”

“Taako, shhh, you’re going to stress yourself out more than you can handle,” Kravitz hushed him, kissing his forehead and pulling him closer once more. “I know that’s all a lot to have weighing on your mind, but I doubt things will be as bad as you think. Even if the Bureau disbands and you have to find a new place. I doubt any of the others will abandon you like that either. It’s not like Magnus and Merle are just going to forget about you, especially when you’ve lived together for so long and been through so much together.”

“Okay, but what if they find me a shitty roommate and want to get rid of me, if we’re kicked off the moon?” Taako retorted. His frown continued to deepen as he worried more.

“I’ve seen how you three live and you’re all messy and you provide food for them most of the time, you’re the least shitty in your dorm,” Kravitz promised him, tilting his head down to kiss his boyfriend’s nose. “So, again, I doubt they’re going to leave you.”

Another sigh came from Taako and he gave a small nod. “I guess you’re right..” he muttered, tilting his head up so he could kiss Kravitz. “Thanks for hearing me out and letting me vent for a bit.”

“Anytime, my love.” It wasn’t had to tell Kravitz was smiling against his lips, and it helped Taako relax more into his hold.

“Mind if we have a quick snooze before we reach Neverwinter?” he requested, kissing him once more.

“As you wish,” Kravitz murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write a feel good fic and this was the result, lemme know what you thought of it!


End file.
